monsters_in_the_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DyingRose44/The Four Horses Of The Apocalypse-Short Story-
(I am just writing this for entertainment, and if people like this one, I might do one weekly. :3 Enjoy!) When riding along a cliff, the last thing you'd expect to see would be four horses. But these weren't just regular horses, no they weren't. This is my story of how I found the four most dangerous horses this world will ever see. I rode my Kentucky Saddler, a pale-yellow horse with a light blonde mane and tail, along the cliff edge. The moon was high and there were about seven wagons going by, each with two different horses guiding them. I was off at the side to avoid getting in the way, and I was headed to Beecher's Hope. It was a ranch that had been abandoned for years. I made my home there, though there is a ghost dog, I have most of my horses there. They never disappear and predators don't go anywhere near them. I have two dogs as well. Shadow, a black border collie, and Spot, a white border collie with a large black spot on her back, keep away the cougars, wolves, and coyotes. Desert, the horse I rode at the time, suddenly reared up and wouldn't budge any farther. I had never seen her like that, but I'd soon know why. Looking ahead there were no wolves or bears or coyotes, no predators. yet farther ahead I saw four horse-like shapes. Yet one seemed starved and dead, another had a thin mist around its hooves, another's mane, tail, and hooves were on fire, and the last one had a swarm of locust around it. Thunder struck between them, and they all reared at the same time. The one with the swarm and the one with mist let out deep neighs. The one on fire and the starved horse let out higher-pitched neighs. Desert reared again, I wasn't focusing on her so I was thrown off. The horses all looked my way as desert ran down the road. My foot was caught in the saddle and I was being dragged across the ground. I was in pain as I was dragged over rocks and dirt. Quickly getting my knife out I cut the part of the saddle, being in this situation before I knew not to panic and stay calm. I took the piece of saddle off of my foot. When I stood I felt something breathing down my neck, and I smelled burning, death, a rotting corpse and heard locust. Slowly turning I saw the four horses. The starving one WAS a rotting corpse. The one with fire WAS on fire. The one with locust swarm WAS slowly dying. And the lead horse, the one with the mist, had a wretched stench of death. They suddenly disappeared. Confused I called my horse, only Desert didn't come. Instead a rotting horse, with faint coloring, came runnign to me. I looked at its eyes, its reins, its faint colors... It was Desert. I was the first to ever see those horses. Now named the Four Horses Of The Apocalypse. Their leader is Death, the one with a light cloud of mist. The others are War, the one with fire, Pestilance, the one with the Locust swarm, and Famine, the one that was a living yet rotting corpse. Every two hundred years, those four horses would appear, thunder would strike and for a few months... The dead would RISE. Category:Blog posts